Battle Arena 4
by MaximumToastage
Summary: little fanfic thing for the X-Knights


Battle Arena pt. 4  
Contributed by the Idle Hands main character wannabee,  
MEGAZ  
  
Note to Jazzstar: I'm using my type of sadistic humor that is similar to yours! So buckle up, Hit the emrgency Brake, and watch everyone else fly out of the car!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[JazzStar] Welcome to round FOUR-  
  
[MegaZ] walking in and thinks someone golfing in the audience Duck!!! attempts to jump to the floor of the booth and lands and slides off the table and crushes Flashmans glass head thingy   
  
[Nightguard]oblivious to what just happened Hey, where the heck is Refreshments Boy(ProtoX)?  
  
[MegaZ] re-walking in with several shards of glass in his behind He said he had some unfinished business.... Mentioned X...I volunteered to stand in....  
  
[Madman] I see you meant it literally! Hahahahaha!  
  
[Jazz star] anyway, welcome to Battle Realm, I'm Jazzstar the -  
  
[MegaZ] In-  
  
[Jazzstar] sane. Hey, wait a minute! Produces an exploding lawn ornament and chucks it at MegaZ, Spilling the 20 Pound container of Cheesy Beefy Fries onto Flameman's head!  
  
[Flameman] takes off turban Aaaahhhh, Now I have to go to the cleaners! Walks off..  
  
[Madman] We've just gotten word that a street fight has started in the parking lot involving ProtoX and X Everyone leaves the room with MegaZ tripping behind  
  
[ProtoX] in the parking lot making Jim Carrey-mock Karate stances at X You....Will Not... Beat Me... X...  
  
[Nightguard] PX, what the hell are you doing?!@#!?  
  
[ProtoX] Leaps at X wielding a car bumper like a bayonet! Spankdamonka!  
  
[MegamanX] Dodges X and pulls out a deluxe size Beanie Baby and starts slapping PX around with it like a nunchuck! You are one sick individual.  
  
[ProtoX] Bites the head off the beanie baby And you're a pansy boy who's girlfriend fights all his battles!  
  
[Jazzstar] WHAT WHAT WHAT?!$#@!?  
  
[MegaZ] boo,boo,boo! I've seen harsher comebacks on Muppet Babies! chucks popcorn that he stoled from the snack bar at the fighters  
  
[Madman] Who the hell is that? mysterious person with red belt and headband jumps down and perform a bicycle Kick !  
  
[Mysterious Individual] Fatality!!! Concentrates hard and a Mortal Kombat Arcade Machine falls on PX and X  
  
[Nightguard] The winner is Liu Kang! walks inside  
*Back inside the Arena*  
  
[Madman] Alright, our next match is Lysekoid versus Griffix for the title of the Hottest hands.  
  
[MegaZ] giggles relentlessly  
  
[ProtoX] walks in with Several Bruises Shut up, MZ. smacks him in the back of the head  
  
[Jazzstar] What the hell was that about?  
  
[ProtoX] I came up with that title for the winner.  
  
[Madman] Ookkaayy, I think that Lysekoid will win, due to his overall greater experience. ProtoX?  
  
[ProtoX] I'd say Griffix because of his Nova Blast...  
  
[MegaZ] loudly interupts I'd say Lavalord pops up in the middle of the match and slags them both!  
  
[Nightguard] So, No ones gives a heck what either of you say!  
  
[ProtoX and MegaZ] eeeerrr! together throw Nightguard out of the booth  
  
[MegaZ] I got dibs on his seat! sits down  
  
[Jazzstar] Let's get on to the match!  
  
[Jazzstar] Lysekoid opens up first with a wide plasma tom blast which Griffix flies over.  
  
[Madman] Griffix releases a Flaming tornado which Lysekoid jumps out of the way of, wait, something just dripped onto the ring.  
  
[ProtoX] It appears to be lava, both combatants are looking at it, Oh no, Lavalord just body slammed the both of them!  
  
[MegaZ] Now he hits each of them with a lava Blast. Lysekoid has just Exploded! flaming piece of Lysekoid lands on the announcers table MegaZ pulls out a container of Bratwurst Who's hungry?  
  
[all announcers] Me!  
  
[ProtoX] Lavalord's prouncing around the stage like Rocky, wait, Griffix stands up, wipes the lava off of himself and Nova Blasts Lavalord!  
  
[Jazzstar] There's not enough of him left to place in a petri Dish!  
  
[MegaZ] And the winna is Griffy!  
  



End file.
